vhsfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Biggest Party Video Ever!
The Biggest Party Video Ever! is a UK VHS release featuring fourfirst season episodes and four second season episodes narrated byRingo Starr and eight third season episodes and four fourth seasonepisodes narrated by Michael Angelis. This was Distributed by VCI in 1998. Description It's party time with Thomas the Tank Engine, who has gathered together his favourite stories featuring all his friends from the Island of Sodor. Join Percy, James, Henry and Gordon, and all the other characters in nearly 2 hours of fun in 20 action-packed episodes which make this the biggest and best Thomas collection ever. You can also pull out and keep your Free Really Useful Party Poster which is packed with great ideas and activities to make your party go with a bang! The Fat Controller's letter (UK) My Dear Friends, Welcome to "Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends' Biggest Party Video Ever!". As a Distinguished Gentleman of Sodor Railways, it has been my privilege to prepare this Really Useful collection of stories featuring Thomas, Percy, James and other members of my engine family. Celebrations are often the order of the day on this beautiful Island, and I always look forward to such rejoicings, particularly the mouth-watering party food prepared by Mrs. Kyndley and capers thought up by my Drivers. 'Pon my soul, perhaps you would like to hear about some of these first class recipes, party games and decoration ideas? Then look no further than the Really Useful Party Poster, attacted to the video sleeve inside. So don't be as miserable as a steam engine rusting in a scrap yard - come join the fun with Thomas and his Friends! With best wheeeeeeshes from all at Sodor Railways. Sir Topham Hatt, The Fat Controller * NOTE: The Fat Controller's letter acts as a description for some UK Thomas videos. Episodes # Percy, James and the Fruitful Day # Tender Engines # All at Sea # Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party # Buzz, Buzz # No Joke for James # Henry's Forest # The Trouble with Mud # Dirty Work # Duck Takes Charge # Percy and the Signal # Saved from Scrap # Coal # Trouble in the Shed # Tenders and Turntables # Rusty to the Rescue # A Bad Day for Sir Handel # Toad Stands By # Trucks # Dirty Objects Trivia * On the cover, Thomas' face has been edited. * This was the last UK release to have the episodes' titles in the original font before the intros and credits with digitally remastered. * This was also the last UK release to feature the opening and closing credits used on Cartoon Network. Notes * Narrated by Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis. * Release Date: 23rd March 1998. * '''Really Useful Party Poster Inside!: '''Pull out your sleeve and tear off your FREE poster which is full of fun party ideas. * Both episodes, Edward, Trevor And The Really Useful Party and Henry's Forest have remastered in 1998 until The Complete Third Series VHS in 2000. * On the cover, Thomas' face has been edited. * Distributed by VCI. Opening Credits * THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE & FRIENDS * Based on The Railway Series by The REV.W.AWDRY * Adaptation by BRITT ALLCROFT * PERCY, JAMES AND THE FRUITFUL DAY * Told by MICHAEL ANGELIS * Directed by DAVID MITTON Opening Previews (UK) # Control VCI Warning (1995) # VCI Warning (1995) # VCI Ident (voiceover: "VCI presents some of the most popular children's characters available to buy on video.") # Thomas the Tank Engine Promo # Fourways Farms Promo # Sooty and Co. Promo # My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs Promo # Tots Video Promo # The BFG Promo # Video overview (the "New for '97" overview is cut out.) # Britt Allcroft Presents logo # Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends: Season 3 Opening (Cartoon Network Version) # First few seconds of Percy, James and the Fruitful Day Closing Previews (UK) # Last few seconds of Dirty Objects # Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends: Season 1 Closing Credits (Cartoon Network Version) # A Britt Allcroft Production: @Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited 1984 (fast version) (Cartoon Network Version) # VCI ident (1995) Category:VHS Category:1998 Category:UK VHS Releases Category:Children's